


Take Me to Bed

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Poly, Sonny has a crush, Threesome, rita is all for it, sex and emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rita, Sonny, and Raphael get filthy together in all the fun ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed because this is 100% self-indulgent. Rita deserves all the worship she can get. And all the free shows.

"Do you think he likes getting pegged?"

They've been friends too long for Rafael to spit out his drink or even look surprised at the question. Instead, he reaches over and makes a show of pulling Rita's martini away from her. "You're cut off."

"Oh, please. You know it's my first." Rita takes her drink back and turns so she's facing the room properly. She's wearing a backless dress in a deep blue and has her hair swept up into a high ponytail. Her earrings dangle almost to her shoulders, and her heels give her an extra three inches. "Enjoying the view?" she asks without looking back.

Rafael shrugs and turns towards the room himself. He's in a tux, his hair carefully combed, and a heavy silver watch on his wrist. "You always give great back," he says. 

Rita smiles and sips her martini. Her eyes stay on Sonny Carisi in full dress uniform. He's leaning in to hear an older woman wearing many, many layers of pearls tell him something. He looks intent and concerned. "Have you had him, yet?" she asks.

"How tacky," Rafael replies. He sips his scotch and think about buttoning Sonny into his uniform that evening, stealing a long kiss right before they'd walked out the door. "He's a good Catholic boy, Rita."

Her smile sharpens. "They're the most fun." She finally looks away from Sonny and meets Rafael's gaze. "You have thought about it, though."

How long until he tells her the truth, he wonders. Rita won't be mad at him for playing coy. She'll love that he got one over on her. "I've considered it," he admits, making a show of adjusting his cuffs. "When his suits fit, it's a nice view."

Rita looks back towards Sonny, and Rafael knows she's staring at his ass. "I can see that." She takes another sip of her drink, and the light glints off the gold ring on her second finger. She looks like she fell out of an old movie, the femme fatale planning her move. 

"He's smart, too," Rafael adds. "When he shuts up long enough to think before he speaks."

"I'm tempted to gag him, but I bet he's a screamer."

"A moaner, actually," Rafael says, unable to resist the perfect moment of reveal Rita's handed him. "And a beggar." He smirks when Rita turns slowly to look at him. "And as cute as he looks, he's good at taking charge."

"Rafael Barba, you son of a bitch," Rita hisses. She downs the last of her drink and sets it on the bar. She moves a step closer to Rafael, leaning down so her mouth is near his ear. Rafael lifts his chin to meet her. "How long have you been keeping this secret?"

"We disclosed weeks ago. You're behind on your gossip," Rafael replies. He meets Rita's eyes and licks the corner of his mouth. "I think now might be the time to tell you he definitely thinks you're stunning."

Rita smiles and places a hand on the bar behind Rafael, almost but not quite trapping him. "Well, now. Shall we make a deal?"

*

Sonny is tired and cuddly on the way home, curled against Rafael's side in the black towncar Rafael had insisted on taking to this particular obnoxious event. There's a screen between the back and front seats, and it's up. 

"I have a surprise for you," Rafael murmurs into Sonny's hair. Sonny turns his head and presses a soft, open-mouthed kiss to Rafael's neck. Rafael takes it as a sign Sonny is listening. "Did you see Calhoun and I talking tonight?"

"I saw her dress," Sonny says, hand tightening at Rafael's waist. "Jesus christ, she's trying to kill me."

Rafael chuckles. "She doesn't want you dead. She wants you fucked."

Sonny's head comes up. He blinks at Rafael. "What?"

"Your dress blues stole another heart. Or, perhaps, something a little further south." Rafael makes a point of adjusting himself. Sonny slides his hand from Rafael's waist to his groin, palming Rafael's cock. 

"Yeah? She wants to fuck me?"

"We didn't have a full logistics conversation…" Rafael sighs as Sonny massages his dick through his slacks. "But she did ask if you liked being pegged."

"Fuck," Sonny murmurs. He drops to his knees in the footwell in front of Rafael, pressing his open mouth hard against Rafael's groin as he settles. "What's she like in bed?" he asks, unbuttoning and unzipping Rafael and reaching over the band of his underwear to pull out his dick. 

"You will never be the same," Rafael says. He bites back a groan when Sonny takes him in his mouth. "She quivers when she comes." 

Sonny moans around Rafael's dick and squeezes his thighs. 

"I'll tell her you said yes," Rafael says. He shifts his hips forward as Sonny sucks him down farther. Rafael presses the button for the intercom. "Take us around the park, please," he says. 

"Yes, Sir," the driver replies.

"I'm going to fuck your face now," Rafael tells Sonny, and Sonny tips up his jaw so Rafael can get a better grip on his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Rita is in the office two days later when her phone pings. It's a text message from an unknown number.

 **555-216-4512:** Hi. It's Sonny. Rafael gave me your number. I have some questions. 

Rita grins and taps her nails against the side of her phone before texting back. 

**Rita:** Please ask them. 

She adds him to her contacts while she waits for his reply.

 **S.C.:** What's your favorite food?

Rita stares at the question for a moment, biting back a laugh. Oh, he really _is_ a Good Catholic Boy. 

**Rita:** You don't need to wine and dine me. I already want to fuck you.

 **S.C.:** I want to hold your legs open and eat you out while you dig your nails into my scalp, but we should probably have some snacks on hand.

"Oh my god," Rita murmurs. She screencaps the conversation and immediately sends it to Rafael. 

**Rita:** Your boyfriend is very forward.

 **Barba:** Wait until you see him say that shit in person. 

Rita licks her lips and presses her thighs together. She glances at her closed office door and considers her next move.

 **Rita:** Could I borrow him for the afternoon? I would love to take him up on that offer.

 **Barba:** If he has time, by all means. 

Rita shivers at the mental picture building in her head.

 **Rita:** Are you free? I think a practice round before the main event might be fun.

 **S.C.:** Yeah, Rafael just texted me. I can meet you at our place at four.

Rita glances at the clock. It's 2:30. 

**Rita:** You can get to Rafael's by four but you're texting me filthy things now?

 **S.C.:** I'm here. I was still planning to make you something to eat. 

Rita huffs a laugh, her arousal mixing with a bright, delighted enjoyment that makes her almost giddy. 

**Rita:** Pick a dessert. I don't care. I'm heading over now.

 **S.C.:** If you insist. Please tell me you're wearing a skirt so I can push it out of the way.

 **Rita:** Wrap dress. 

**S.C.:** Good.

She ponders that as she gathers her files and tells her assistant to take messages rather than forward her calls. "Personal issue," she says before her assistant can ask. "I'll be back by tomorrow morning and have nothing pressing today."

"I've got you covered," her assistant promises. Rita replies with a wave over her shoulder as she walks to the elevator.

*

Sonny opens the door to Barba's apartment wearing a white undershirt and faded jeans. His hair is loose, and his smile is both welcoming and filthy as he steps aside so Rita can come in. "That's a lovely dress," he says.

"Thank you," Rita replies. She puts down her briefcase and smiles when Sonny stands behind her to remove her coat. He hangs it next to the door and then steps behind her again. He touches her waist softly. Rita reaches back and guides his face so they kiss sideways, a short brush of their mouths that she ends by nibbling his lower lip. 

"That's nice," Sonny says and turns her around. He tightens his hands at her waist as she steps out of her heels. She's slightly shorter than him in her bare feet, and Sonny presses a kiss to her forehead before leaning down to kiss her again.

This kiss goes on for awhile, the two of them standing in the entryway and feeling each other out. Rita runs her hands up Sonny's arms and gets her fingers into her hair. He traces the curve of her from her waist to her breasts and back, his fingertips light against her ribs. 

"Come here," Sonny says after a few minutes. He slips an arm around Rita's waist and leads her to an overstuffed chair in the living room. 

Rita sits and leans her legs to one side, giving Sonny a challenging smile as he looks at her. "Something you like?"

"I"m deciding where to start," Sonny replies.

Rita slides her legs out and points her toes. Sonny follows the line of her legs, then follows the movement of her hands as she runs them from her hips up to her own breasts. She lifts her hair from her neck and slides down in the chair. Her skirt rides up, and the wrap edge flashes a peek at her outer thigh as she drapes her hair over the back of the chair.

Sonny kneels in front of her and runs his palms up her legs. When he reaches her knees, he pushes them apart slowly. Rita offers no resistance but doesn't make it easier for him. "I've been thinking about this for years," Sonny says. He ducks his head and kisses the inside of her knees. He pushes the hem of her dress up two inches and kisses his way up to it on both legs. "You're brilliant and you're gorgeous."

Rita's legs fall open further without her thinking about it. "It's always nice to be recognized," she says. She shudders when Sonny licks lightly at her inner thigh, then trails a kiss to the join of her thigh and her hip. Her skirt is pushed up to her waist now, and she bunches it in both hands so she can watch him move. 

"You should be worshipped," Sonny murmurs and grazes his mouth against her underwear, just above her clit. He dips his head and presses his mouth against her through her underwear. "Worshipped," he says again, and then he's licking her through the barrier as he lifts her left leg onto his shoulder.

Rita closes her eyes and bites her lip as he devotes himself to exciting her. She gets a hand in his hair and pulls. He responds by pressing in harder and squeezing her right thigh. "Take them off," she says. 

Sonny pulls back just enough to smile at her. "Where's the fun in that?" He leans back down and sucks a trail of kisses along the edge of her underwear.

Rita pulls at his hair again and tries to move him back over her cunt, but Sonny fights her and buries his face into her inner thigh, kissing hard and biting all the way down to her knee and back. "Fuck," Rita breathes when pulling his hair again gets her a moan and his tongue just barely trailing the shape of her through the fabric. "Fuck. You win."

Sonny laughs against the flat of her hip and reaches up with his right hand to undo the sash of her dress. He pushes the two sides of the dress away from each other so he can see her, and he looks happily shocked at the fact she's not wearing a bra. "Jesus, did Rafael tell you I talked about thsi?"

"All he told me was that I could come over so you could go down on me." Rita lifts her hips in a very obvious hint. Sonny doesn't seem to notice. He's transfixed on her chest. 

"I…" Sonny leans forward, slipping his right hand down so it's pressing against Rita's clit. He massages lightly as he licks at her nipple.

"Bites," Rita mutters, rolling against his hand. "Soft ones."

Sonny groans and presses his face to her shoulder before doing as she says, barely grazing her nipples with his teeth and breathing hot against her sternum as he moves from one to the other. He slides his hand from her clit down to the full of her, rubbing his palm against her lips, then finally--finally--pushing her underwear aside with two fingers and pressing against her bare. He nibbles his way down her chest, to her stomach, and then uses both hands to pull of her underwear, throwing it behind him without a care.

Before Rita can even pretend to scold him, he's buried his face between her legs and yanked her downward so her ass is barely resting on the edge of the chair. She yelps and arches her right foot so she doesn't fall. Sonny grabs her ankle and throws her leg over his shoulder, then wraps his hands around her hips and tongue fucks her until she can barely breathe. 

"Fuck," Rita whispers when Sonny pulls away and heaves a breath. He dives back in without saying a word, licking delicately at her clit while working two fingers into her. Rita pushes against them and gets her hands back in his hair as her orgasm builds. Sonny doesn't fight her as she holds him in place, nails digging into his scalp just like he'd asked. He presses in even harder, holding still the last couple of minutes so Rita can simply ride his face and find the exact angle to come. 

She arches and groans and ruts against his mouth as her orgasm peaks, then slowly fades. Sonny pulls away a few inches but keeps leaning in to lick her or kiss her thighs or nibble just so at her clit. He rubs his fingers lightly up and down on her cunt, delivering aftershocks that keep her quivering and making high-pitched sounds.

Sonny is licking her orgasm from the inside of her thighs when there's a key in the lock. Rita looks up, pulled from her post-orgasm haze, but Sonny doesn't even pause in what he's doing. The lock turns, Rafael steps into the apartment, and Sonny licks like he doesn't have a care in the world.

Rafael takes in the scene and smiles at Rita. "Hi."

"Hi," she replies. 

Rafael places his briefcase by the door and removes his coat as Sonny switches thighs. He hangs up his suit jacket as well, then drops his cuff links in the same bowl as his keys as Sonny slowly and carefully removes Rita's legs from his shoulders. Rafael takes off his shoes and rolls up the cuffs of his shirt while Sonny half-stands to kiss Rita's breasts one last time and smiles as Rita pulls him into a kiss.

"Need some water?" Sonny asks.

Rita can't help but throw her head back and laugh. Sonny nuzzles her neck when she does so, then steps away. Rita watches the way Sonny crowds Rafael against the door and kisses him hello. Rafael returns the kiss and slides both hands under Sonny's shirt. 

"Sit down," Sonny says to Rafael. "I've got a white in the fridge that's been breathing."

"You don't have to breathe white wine," Rita says. 

"Don't argue with him. It's hopeless," Rafael replies. He walks over and leans over Rita. "May I?" he asks. 

"Sure."

He kisses her and it is and isn't like she remembers. What they'd had was a friendly sort of fuck routine, usually quick and always hot. The kiss still riles her up, but it's leisurely and undemanding. When they pull away from each other, Rafael smoothes her hair back from her face and ties her back into her dress with the casual confidence of a man who knows it will be untied again by the end of the night.

Sonny is waiting with white wine and a small collection of cheese and crackers. He places the tray carrying everything on the end of the coffee table closest to Rita, then drops to the floor as Rafael settles on the couch. 

"It's a Brazilian Chardonnay," Sonny says as he hands Rita a glass. "I don't think it goes with all the cheeses, but it should work okay."

"He's being modest," Rafael says. He smoothes Sonny's hair back, and Sonny rests his cheek against Rafael's knee for a moment. 

It's so warm and intimate Rita expects to feel like it's time to go, but she doesn't. She sips her wine and reaches for a square of cheese and a thin cracker as Sonny and Rafael talk softly for a moment. When she's eaten it, she looks at them again. Sonny is putting cheese on a cracker, and Rafael is looking at Rita. 

"How often have you been having people over for this sort of thing?" she asks. 

"You're the first," Rafael says. "But you know I've done this before."

"You're my first-first," Sonny says. For the first time since Rita's shown up, he looks a little embarrassed. "We talked about it a lot."

"That's putting it mildly," Rafael says, and he grins when Sonny looks up at him and rolls his eyes. 

"I gather there was at least some conversation about my wardrobe," Rita replies, tugging lightly on the neckline of her dress.

Sonny flushes as Rafael laughs. "There was," Sonny says. "You look good in everything, but…" he takes a long drink of wine.

"Your skirts and dresses are a loved topic," Rafael says. "I have watched him come many times describing how he'd get you out of them."

"Well," Rita practically purrs. She leans over to get another cheese and cracker and reaches out to touch Sonny's mouth. Sonny kisses her fingers like it's the most natural thing in the world. "I hope it met your expectations."

"Exceeded," Sonny breathes out. He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles before she can lean away. "Absolutely exceeded."

Rita feels like she could orgam again just from that. She settles into the chair and pulls her legs up, giving Rafael a sharp look. "You weren't kidding about how he talks."

"Mmm," Rafael agrees. He puts down his wineglass and tugs at Sonny's hair. Sonny tips his head back so Rafael can kiss him. They take their time, and Rita appreciates the view. When they pull away, Sonny is panting, and unquestionably aroused in his jeans. Rafael looks him up and down like he's won a prize, then looks at Rita. "Any requests?" he asks. 

'What do you want?" Rita asks, looking at Sonny.

Sonny gazes back with half-lidded eyes, pupils blown and a flush running up his neck and face. "Ladies' choice," he says.

Rita chuckles. "You're right," she says to Rafael. "He is a good Catholic boy." Sonny joins them as they laugh, then rests his head against Rafael's knee again. It's a submissive position, but not a submissive action. If Sonny were to sit next to Rafael, he wouldn't be able to get up and get things if anyone needed them, and Rita knows he is exactly the type to insist his guests stay seated. "I want to see the good Catholic boy tell you what to do," Rita says, grinning when Rafael beams. 

"Up for that?" Rafael asks Sonny, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Always," Sonny replies. He leans into Rafael's touch for a moment before standing. "Give me five."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-betaed. Lemme know if you spot a typo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to tobeconspicuous for the beta work on this chapter!

Rita watches him walk away, enjoying the way he looks in a pair of jeans. When she looks at Rafael again, he's watching too. "How long?"

"Five months," Rafael answers. He reaches up and loosens his tie, then removes it. He drapes it over the back of the couch. 

"He called this 'our' place," Rita says, and her smirk and eyebrow arch at the same angle. 

Rafael smiles softly, a smile even Rita hasn't seen all that often. "We're usually here. The kitchen is better, or so he says."

Rita chuckles as she finishes her wine. She stands and walks into the kitchen, getting the bottle from the fridge and pours herself another glass. Rafael follows her, the other wine glasses in his hands. She tops them off. "So, when were you going to ask me?" she asks as she puts the bottle back.

Rafael sips from one of the glasses and shrugs. "I hadn't decided. I was having a lot of fun getting the results of his crush on you."

"What kind of fun?" Rita leans against the counter and presses the cold wine glass to the side of her neck. 

"I'd make him recite every single thing he wanted to do to you before Ietting him get off." Rafael leans in and carefully pushes Rita's wine glass away. He kisses the spot it had been, Rita shivers at the temperature change. "I'd describe what you were wearing in court while I fucked him. I got the best fuck of my life when I told him about you one-upping me in the Hartsman trial."

"He did call me brilliant before he went down on me," Rita says. 

"Because you are," Rafael replies. 

Rita kisses him, biting down on his lower lip, harder than she had Sonny. Rafael bites right back and tweaks her nipple through her dress.

"Hey," Sonny says from behind them, sounding very pleased to walk into the room. "Who's putting on a show for whom, here?"

Rita looks at him over her shoulder and nearly drops her wine glass. Sonny's changed from the tank top and jeans into a pair of black boxer briefs and nothing else. His dick is half-hard, filling out his underwear nicely, she feels like she could drink in the pale, soft-muscled sight of him all night.

"I'd say you get over seeing him like this, but I'd be lying," Rafael says. He steps around Rita and hands Sonny his refilled wine. "Where do you want me?"

"On the bed. Stripped down." Sonny leans down and nuzzles a kiss behind Rafael's ear. "Hands on the headboard." 

Rafael hums in agreement and strolls towards the bedroom. 

"He'll need about thirty seconds," Sonny says. "You need something else to eat?"

Rita laughs and steps over to him. She trails her fingers along the waistband of his underwear and shakes her head when he appears completely at ease. "You have trouble talking about your crush on me, but you can stand here like this." She feels the smirk curve her mouth. "I like it." 

Sonny returns a smirk of his own and trails a hand down her side, sliding his palm over her ass. "Wait until you see the main event." He gestures towards the bedroom and lets Rita lead the way. 

Rafael is stretched out on the bed, the covers folded down to the foot. He's nude, his hands on the headboard as ordered. There's only a bedside lamp on, and it leaves the room in warm half-shadows. There is a plush chair positioned by the side of the bed, and Sonny holds Rita's wine while she sits. 

"Feel free to join in if you want," Sonny says. He gives Rita one last look that makes her heat up from head to toe, then turns towards the bed. "Look at him," Sonny murmurs. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"He is," Rita answers without hesitation, though it's never a word she'd have used herself. But even though she and Rafael had played their own games on occasion when they were sleeping together, the Rafael on the bed is relaxed to his bones in a way he never was with her. Rafael looks supple and warm, and the way his eyes track Sonny as he walks to the end of the bed makes Rita rub her thighs together in anticipation. 

"You're beautiful," Sonny says to Rafael, and Rafael arches his back like he can physically feel the words. Sonny reaches down grasping Rafael's ankles, he presses, and Rafael opens his legs. Sonny bends down and kisses his calves, then climbs into the space Rafael's made for him. "Perfect," he says as he settles Rafael's legs over his thighs. 

Rita watches, her breath catching in her throat, as Sonny runs his hands up and down Rafael's legs, then over his stomach and chest. Rafael shivers and hums approval. His eyes are open, focused on Sonny, and Rita strokes her breasts through her dress, trying to match the pressure of Sonny's palms. 

Sonny leans over Rafael so their noses brush. He kisses him once, twice. He curls his left hand over Rafael's hip and shifts him so his leg is hitched around Sonny's waist. Sonny rocks, and Rafael moans, and Rita's mouth goes dry. 

"You like having an audience," Sonny teases warmly. 

Rafael huffs a laugh and glances at Rita. "She likes being one."

Sonny doesn't look away from Rafael. He grabs his other hip and yanks, knocking Rafael a little off-balance as he positions him on his lap. "Well, let's give her a show." He palms Rafael's dick.

Rafael gives a bone-deep groan, and Rita throws out all pretense of enjoying the show in any sort of slow build fashion. She parts her skirt and slips her hand between her legs. She's still wet from her earlier orgasm, and it's easy to find a slick rhythm with her fingers. 

Sonny works over Rafael's dick slowly, dragging his palm along the length of it, then touching the tip with his fingers. He ruts lazily against Rafael's ass and trails his fingernails down Rafael's sternum. He leans down and kisses Rafael's chest, licks his nipples, and murmurs praise when Rafael's hands clench and unclench on the headboard. "You're so patient," Sonny says, and he kisses Rafael with a teasing intensity that has Rita swallowing a gasp. 

She doesn't want to break the spell of this. The two of them wrapped in each other but so happily sharing with her. Sonny never spares her a glance, busy kneading Rafael's thighs and working his dick into a state of urgent hardness. But Rafael, he looks over, watches Rita touch herself with his eyes half-closed. Sonny leans down at one point and kisses the side of Rafael's neck, and Rita swears she feels it, too. It makes her groan, and her fingers slip in their rhythm.

"You're distracting," Sonny says to Rita. He's still got his mouth next to Rafael's neck. He leans in and bites down. Rafael turns towards Sonny, his mouth falling open, and his right hand lifting a few inches before returning to the headboard. 

Rita takes a long drink of her wine, then sets the glass down on the floor. She stands and removes her dress again. "Whatever shall you do with me?"

Sonny beams and turns Rafael's face to look. "Look at her," he says quietly. "This is what you do to people."

Rafael full-body shudders, and his hands clench so hard the headboard squeaks. 

"What do you want, Rafael?" Sonny asks. He cups Rafael's face, and Rafael looks at him again. "You can have whatever you want as long as Rita agrees." 

Rita watches Rafael lick his lips. She glances at Sonny, but he's completely focused on Rafael. Rita laughs low in her throat and slides her fingers over Rafael's mouth. He licks them without thinking and groans at the taste of her.

"Fuck," Rafael mutters. He sucks her fingers with abandon.

"Rita," Sonny says, watching the bliss roll across Rafael's face, "what do you want?"

Rita smiles and slides her fingers over Rafael's tongue. "I want to fuck him. I want you to hold me on his dick while I fuck him."

"Rafael?" Sonny asks. He reaches between Rafael's legs and squeezes lightly at Rafael's balls to get his attention. "Do you want that?"

Rafael moans and turns his head so Rita's fingers drop out of his mouth. "What kind of a stupid question is that?" Rafael hisses when Sonny slaps his flank. "Yes," he says, though there's no submission in his tone, "I would like that."

"God, still so mouthy all these years later," Rita says. 

Sonny chuckles as he stretches over Rafael to reach for condoms in the bedside drawer. Rita takes the moment to trace the line of him from his shoulder to the curve of his ass. "That's nice," Sonny says. 

Rita repeats the motion. She looks at Rafael. He's watching, eyes narrowed, and she knows what jealousy looks like on him. "Oh, sorry," she says, completely insincere, "you can't do this right now, can you?"

"No," Rafael grits out, and the headboard squeaks again. 

Sonny kisses Rafael as he slides back down his body. He opens the condom and rolls it over Rafael's dick, jacking him a few times after it's on. "Do you need anything?" he asks Rita.

"No, I am very ready," Rita replies. She climbs on the bed and throws a leg over Rafael's chest. His mouth opens and closes just once, but Rita knows what it means, and she alters her plans slightly. She slides up, placing her hands on either side of Rafael's on the headboard, and hovers her cunt over his face.

Rafael breathes on her but makes no move to taste. His whole body is trembling, and his breath is shuddery. "Sonny," he moans.

"Yes?" Sonny asks, sounding completely at ease. Rita spares him a glance, and he's still between Rafael's legs, stroking his thighs and watching with bright eyes. 

"Sonny," Rafael repeats.

"You have to ask, Rafael. You know that." 

And, oh, the zing that flies up Rita's spine is everything. Rafael Barba, between her thighs, having to _ask_. This is perfection.

"Please," Rafael gets out. Rita can see his mouth between her legs. She watches him wet his bottom lip, and his tongue stays there for a moment. "Please can I eat her out?"

"Rita?" Sonny asks, and he's closer to her now, warm at her back. "Do you mind?" 

"Not at all," Rita says, "and he can use his hands if you don't care."

"Not at all," Sonny replies. 

It's all Rafael needs. His arms drops, clamping around her thighs, and he holds her in place as he buries his mouth against her. 

Rita groans and grinds down. She glances back. Sonny's still close at her back, head tilted so he can watch. "Touch me," she says, and Sonny shifts to do so. He runs his hands up her back and over her shoulders, then covers her arms with his own, rubbing his dick in the cleft of her ass as Rafael sucks hard at her clit and lifts his left arm so he can reach out and grab Sonny's flank. 

Rita rides Rafael's face and drops her head to Sonny's shoulder. He kisses her neck, hard but not biting. He won't leave any marks. His arms, around her waist, come up to her breasts. 

"Okay?" Sonny asks.

Rita nods and shifts her weight a little so there's more friction for Sonny's dick. He moans and clenches his hands at her rib cage, riding her hard enough it affects her rhythm against Rafael's face. "God damn," Rita mutters, and Rafael slides two fingers in her, and she comes with a yell. 

She slumps back against Sonny, who holds her upright so she can lift her hips and give Rafael some breathing room. 

"Still want his dick?" Sonny asks in her ear.

"If it's available." 

Sonny doesn't move her right away. He runs one hand up and down her side, just firmly enough to help her come down from orgasm. When she finds her breath, she shifts and realizes Sonny's other hand is doing the same to Rafael's flank. 

Rita looks at Rafael, who looks blissed out and half asleep. "Your taste is fucking impeccable."

Rafael grins slowly and simply nods in agreement.

"Rafael, you need anything?" Sonny asks as he drops kisses on Rita's shoulders.

"Rita on my dick whenever she's ready."

Rita chuckles low in her throat and lets Sonny pet her for a few more minutes before she nudges backwards. Sonny shuffles back, his hands on her hips, guiding her until she's positioned, her clit just barely brushing the tip of Rafael's dick. 

"Whenever you're ready," Sonny says in her ear. His fingers dig into her skin just a little. 

Rita reaches down and wraps her hand around Rafael. He sucks in a breath and holds still as she slowly sinks onto him, Sonny pressing up against her back again when she's settled. 

"Jesus Christ, you're wet," Rafael grits out.

"I would hope so," Rita replies. She stretches her arms as she tries a small roll of her hips. Sonny doesn't try to hold her back, merely rolls with her. Rafael's staring at them both, back and forth like he doesn't know which one of them looks better. 

"Arms around my neck," Sonny says.

Rita loops them around and wriggles in pleasure when Sonny sits up a little straighter. It pulls her body taut, with his hands holding her in place. "Show me how you fuck him," she says.

Sonny grazes her neck with his teeth and presses against her back. Rita rocks forward with the movement, Sonny's hands on her hips keeping her centered. "Nice and slow to start," Sonny says. "He likes to meet me halfway."

Rafael undulates his hips, and Rita stutters out her next breath. "Oh, I remember this." 

Sonny chuckles into her hair and they keep rocking back and forth, Rafael keeping time with them. "He's so powerful," Sonny says, and his breath isn't on Rita's neck anymore. Rita is certain he's staring at Rafael, and she can't blame him.

Rafael is flushed, sweat at his hairline and down his chest. His arms at out to his sides, and they stay flat as he pumps his hips up. "He's a show-off," she says, and she yelps in pleasant surprise when Rafael replies by bucking up hard. 

"Oh, now this is my favorite part," Sonny says. He shifts so his legs are tucked behind Rita's. His dick presses on her ass again. 

Rita uses her arms to pull him closer and meets Rafael's gaze when Sonny moans against her neck. "Think I can make him come like this?"

Rafael presses up hard again and grips at Rita's thighs as she grinds down on him. "Thought you were going to peg him." 

Sonny groans again, louder, and he pushes down on Rita's hips. She gets hold of his hair and tugs, and he melts against her back, his dick leaking even more. "I'd have to stop what we're doing," Rita says. Rafael starts pumping faster, and Sonny bends her forward, just a little at first, then further when she gives no resistance. She ends up draped over Rafael, her arms on either side of his head. "Is that a no?" she teases.

"That's a no," Sonny pants out. He mouths down Rita's spine, then sits up. He runs his hands up and down her back, squeezing her ass on each downstroke. "Can I come on you?"

Rafael throws back his head and fucks the breath out of Rita for a half-dozen strokes. She bites his ear in retaliation. Sonny keeps up his firm caress until she pants out a yes. 

"Where did you find him?" Rita asks, her hair falling so she and Rafael are briefly in a curtained world of their own. Sonny squeezes her ass and rolls his hips hard against her, matching the rhythm Rafael's working from the front. 

"My filthiest hopes," Rafael pants out.

Rita kisses him, licking towards his back teeth, and nearly screaming into his mouth when he picks up the pace again and Sonny keeps up. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Rita chants as she pushes herself up on her hands to shift her hips down.

"...fuck you into the mattress," Sonny mutters. 

"Do it," Rita says, and she squeals happily when Sonny drops his weight onto her back and keeps moving. 

"That what you want?" Sonny whispers, his tone harsh. "My boyfriend fucking the life out of you while I come all over your back? Want us to leave you dripping wet and covered in come while you try to remember your name?"

"Holy shit," Rita pants. Her head is pressed against Rafael's shoulder, but she lifts up just enough to see his face. His eyes are wide, focused on Sonny. His rhythm hasn't faltered. He's gleaming with sweat. Rita bites his collarbone, and he gasps.

"Do it again," Sonny says. "You know he likes it."

Rita bites Rafael again and again, all along his collarbone. Rafael's rhythm trips and changes as he goes higher. Rita's not even bothering to move anymore, letting both men do all the work. 

"We wear you out?" Sonny asks. 

"Almost," Rita says. 

Sonny picks up his pace. "Fingernails?" 

"Do it."

He scrapes his blunt nails down her back and squeezes her ass harder than before. "You're a goddamn goddess. Every fucking inch of you is perfect. I want to fuck you so good you never want to fuck anyone else ever again. Keep you in this bed and eat you out every fucking morning before you go out and take over the world. Suck your nipples and lick your inner thighs and pull your hair and--" Sonny moans and his hips stop moving, and he comes with his fingers digging deep into the flesh of Rita's thighs.

"Yes," Rita hisses. Sonny drops shakily to the side, and Rita lifts up on her hands again. Rafael's breath is a wheeze, his eyes burning into hers when she meets his gaze. She shifts her weight to her left hand and presses her right to her clit, rubbing quick and hard as Rafael's rhythm worsens again. 

"Sonny," Rafael pants. He turns to look at Sonny, who is watching them with his eyes half-open, fingers running up and down his own chest. "Sonny. Sonny."

"Ask," Sonny says.

"Can I come? Please, let me come."

Rita has no words left. She clenches hard around Rafael's dick and whites out on her orgasm, barely hearing Sonny's permission to Rafael as she comes. Rafael follows her up, then down, and she collapses on top of him. "Fuck," she says. 

"Fuck," Rafael agrees. He takes in a deep breath, holds it, then pushes it out slowly, rolling Rita to one side as he does so. 

Rita flops onto her back and stares at the ceiling. It takes her a moment to realize she should have rolled directly onto Sonny. "Where's--"

"Aftercare." 

Rita nods and lets herself drift for a couple of minutes until Sonny comes back into the room. She's surprised when Sonny comes over to her side of the bed first. He puts a glass of water on the bedside table and holds up a washcloth. When Rita nods, he runs it over her chest and legs and between her thighs.

"Turn," he says, and he cleans up her back as well, dropping a kiss between her shoulderblades when he's done. He helps her turn back over, then gets her settled so she's sitting up, pillows against her back, and her head resting on the headboard.

He leaves the room again and is back in another minute. "Drink your water," he says to her as he begins to wipe down Rafael. 

"Bossy," she says. 

Rafael chuckles, and Sonny smiles at her. "That's kind of the point," Sonny says. He looks at Rafael and combs his hair off his forehead. "Okay?"

"Great," Rafael says. He lets Sonny help him into a sitting position and sips the water when Sonny hands it to him.

"Water," Sonny says without looking at Rita.

She rolls her eyes but reaches for the glass. 

Sonny watches them both for a minute, his eyes warm. "Okay, you two catch your breath. I'm going to start dinner." 

Rita stares at him as he slips on a pair of pajama bottoms and saunters out of the room. "He cannot be serious."

"He is completely serious." Rafael takes a few more sips of his water, then places the glass back on the bedside table. He looks at Rita, and the smile on his face is so fond and content she's almost jealous. "Was it good for you?"

Rita laughs and reaches out a hand. Rafael takes it and kisses her knuckles. "You were not kidding about his mouth. Or his dick. Or his ability to take charge."

"I'll take that as a yes." 

"A very big yes." Rita finishes her water and sets the glass aside. She scoots towards Rafael and smiles when he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. "What's the proper thank you gift for the best fuck I've had all year?"

"Ask Sonny. He's better at that sort of thing."

"Better at what sort of thing?" Sonny asks as he walks back into the room. He checks both water glasses and smiles. "Good job. Antipasto's on the table when you two are ready to move. Rita, you can steal my bathrobe if you want something to wear."

"It is completely unfair that you literally found the perfect man," Rita tells Rafael.

Sonny blushes and shakes his head. "Hey, thanks. That's nice."

"We'll be out in a minute," Rafael tells Sonny.

Sonny gives him a quick kiss on the lips and does the same with Rita when she lifts her chin. "No rush. Nothing's gonna taste weird if it gets to room temperature." He leaves the room again.

"That's nice," Rita murmurs, and Rafael smiles against her hair. "You have got to be kidding."

"Such a nice young man," Rafael says, and Rita laughs as Rafael helps her out of bed and into Sonny's robe.

*

**Sonny** : I'm making lasagne tonight. Come over.

**Rita** : What's in it for me?

**Rafael** : We think you know. 

**Sonny** : Well, I'm hoping you'll fuck me while Rafael watches from the chair and has to wait his turn. 

**Rafael** : Sonny, for fuck's sake. I'm reading this during a trial break.

**Rita** : Be there at seven.


End file.
